The branch is the statistical component of the Division of Cancer Treatment and provides statistical leadership for major activities of the Division. The branch designs, conducts and analyzes intramural and national clinical trials of experimental treatments, conducts studies to identify important prognostic and treatment selection factors, evaluates diagnostic and surveillance procedures, and develops improved classification systems. The branch collaborates with the Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program in the planning, review and coordination of NCI supported extramural clinical therapeutic research. The branch collaborates with the Developmental Therapeutics Program in the conduct of a national evaluation of the clonogenic assay for pre-clinical screening of new compounds, in a major evaluation of the tumor panel and P388 pre-screen, and in the evaluation of new methods for toxicology testing. The branch develops new statistical designs and biometric methods related to the development and evaluation of new cancer treatments. The branch provides statistical consultation and collaboration for laboratory research and maintains computerized data collection systems.